Shizuo Heiwajima Vs Cody Travers
Intro Wiz: Throughout fiction there are many heroes and villains with insane abilities and weapons. But these two have the simple power of strength. Boomstick: Aaaaand to find whatever the fuck on the floor and use it as a weapon. Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Wiz: And Cody Travers, the street fighter of Metro City. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomtick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Shizuo Smashes Into Death Battle! (Cue The Sought-After Extraordinary #02 - Durarara!!) Wiz: Living in Ikebukuro, a district in Tokyo with many gangs fighting over territory, Boomstick: The most welcoming tourist experiences here consist of kidnappings and, uh, more kidnappings! Wiz: With bizarre folks as well. Boomstick: Meet Shizuo! A friend of the famous headless rider, wait. The fu-''' Wiz: We'll get to that later. Anyways, Shizuo lived in a small family with his younger brother Kasuka, Shizuo Hewajima was "born" with the power of strength, he had first discovered this when he was young and got angry at his brother and picked up a fridge. '''Boomstick: Only to break his bones when he picked it up, like one of those cool powers with crippling drawbacks. Also for what reason did he get pissed Wiz? Wiz: Stealing his pudding... Boomstick: HMMMMM. Wiz: After repeated experiences with these short bursts of anger strength, Shizuo's body was able to withstand the pressure of his power. He was an outcast in middle school under the shadow of his popular brother, until met Tom Tanaka, who would soon be his best friend. At least I think so. Boomstick: Wait! This was before high school?! HOLY SHIT! Uh, whatever. Tom helped him out with getting some good reputation going and chilling out. ''' Wiz: And then Izaya showed up. '''Boomstick: You see, Izaya was a smug prick and toyed with Shizuo a lot, and Shizuo doesn't appreciate that. That is about as peaceful as I could make it, in reality they destroyed a lot of shit in their path, then he got arrested by the cops, futher pissing him off more. Wiz: After being fired from jobs left and right thanks to Izaya's schemes and his own rage, he finally landed a job as a bodyguard for an old friend. Boomstick: Tom! Wiz: Yep! Boomstick: Well it seems that this new job was a good fit for him since it's basically just kicking ass! And Tom would just pay for all the damages so this all works out! (Cue Electric Coite-Bodhar - Durarara!!) Wiz: As a member of the Dollars gang, one of the biggest in Ikebukuro owned by Mikado Ryuugamine (Cue The Strongest Man In Ikebukuro - Durarara!!) Cody Breaks Out Of Death Battle! Fight (Cue Yellow Alert - Trigun OST) Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:TheOmegaCookie Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years